Operation Mistletoe
by evincis
Summary: Set during 'Silent Night'. Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs and Lieutenant Scuito decide to act help Ziva an Tony to realize their feelings. Please review because I have the feeling that people read my stories and don't because they hate them. TIVA, some McAbby.


**AN/ That is a One Shot that I wrote I while ago. It is set during the episode "Silent Night." Tony and Ziva don't have enough courage to revile their feelings for each other. Then Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs and Lieutenant Scuito decide to act **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own these characters. If I did this would have happened in the show.**

**Do not publish without my permission. **

PLEASE Read and Review.

**Operation Mistletoe**

_In the car_

"Have you ever thought about having a family?" Ziva asked.

"I have a family, the team." Tony answered trying to avoid the conversation.

"You know what I mean." Ziva said. "Have you ever considered getting married or having children?"

"Yeah." He said, imagining himself waiting at the alter and Ziva walking down the aisle.

"Jeanne?" it hurt to ask that.

"Not exactly." Tony answered. "Well, I've thought about it would have been an error if I married her."

"Why? I thought you loved her."

"I don't know. Yeah. I loved Jeanne. But I also loved the idea of being in love again. I loved more the idea of long term commitment. After Ashley, that's Kemp's wife, my heart was broken and I decided not to fall in love again. The one night stands were enough for me."

"Not any more?"

"I'm not doing anything with my life. I grew up, especially this summer. I realized that I am surrounded by people and am alone in the same time."

"I understand what you mean. You do not want to be hurt, so you stay with the one night relationships. And in the end you are totally alone and hurting."

"Exactly. They say that you realize what you have only when you lose it. And you're right. I think of the family. Especially at Christmas time. I realized that there is only one woman in the world that I want to spend my life with but she's taken."

"Do I know her?" Ziva asked stopping the tears ready to pop in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm going to the guy over there, he looks like Quinn." He said as he went out of the car.

She didn't understand what he meant.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

_Abby's lab, just after she kisses his cheek under the mistletoe._

"So, what can I do to make you forgive me, for calling Quinn's daughter?"

"Get DiNozzo and David under thins thing." Gibbs said pointing at the mistletoe.

Abby looked him with wide open eyes and added. "I'm sick of their bickering up there. Even a blind man can see that they are in love."

"Don't you have a rule against co-workers dating?"

"Did it ever stop you?"

"I broke up with McGee because of it." She said. "I miss him so much."

"Tell him that. He misses you. It's all in his eyes."

"You think so?"

"When have I been wrong?"

"Rarely." Abby said. "Gibbs may I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Why are you doing it?"

"I don't want you, McGee, Tony and Ziva to do my mistakes. I lost Shannon and Kelly. I had a second chance with Jenny and didn't take it. I don't what DiNozzo to waste his chance for happiness."

"You're right. He and Ziva are meant to be together."

"I'll send them down here. You get them under the mistletoe."

"Operation "Mistletoe" is ready to begin." Abby said as Gibbs walked out of the lab.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Abs." Tony said, as he and Ziva entered the lab later the day.

"Yes."

"Gibbs sent us here." Tony said. "He said you needed us."

"Yes. You caught the bad guy. And you wanted to watch a movie, right?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to help me to finish a case. Agent Johnson wants me to have a look at these crime scene photos and figure out what is wrong with the picture. I won't have enough time to do it. We could go through the photos while we wait for Gibbs to return."

"Of course we will help you." Ziva said.

In the same time Tony was thinking: _Crap. I wanted to buy Ziva a coffee and some biscuits. It was a stupid idea anyway._

"What is this about?" he asked.

"A naval officer was raped and then murdered in her home. She just came back from a tour in Irak. She was an exemplary marine: excellent fighter skills, highly trained interrogator, brilliant shooter. In two words: the perfect soldier."

"How is it possible that she's been raped?" tony asked. "The way you describe her, she sounds like the marine version of Ziva. She should have been able to defend herself."

"She was drugged. She was able to defend herself, though. Her rapist wanted her to have enough strength to resist a little but not enough to beat him. He was very carful not leave traces, especially DNA. He probably used a condom."

"That is a psychopath." Tony said. He was disgusted. "Let us see the pictures."

Abby pulled the pictures on the screen. Tony and Ziva approached her PC not looking at the plasma, where the mistletoe was hanging. (_Damn it!!! Don't come here. Go to the plasma._ Abby thought)

A picture of the deceased appeared. She was a lot like Ziva. She must have been Israeli. Tony backed up. He starred at the plasma. He couldn't keep himself from seeing Ziva laying there dead. His heart missed a couple of heartbeats at this picture. He saw her weak, drugged, unable to defend herself, begging him to help her. And he couldn't move from here. His partner, no the woman he loved, needed him and he wasn't able to do anything.

"Tony!!!" Abby yielded. "Where are you?"

"Uhhh… Yeah…. Here. Sorry, I was thinking about something." He said coming to his senses. When he saw Ziva standing next to Abby, alive, absolutely fine, he felt the urge to run to her and hug her.

"It must have been scary." Ziva said. "You look terrified."

"Yeah. It was pretty scary." He said. "Where were we?"

"Crime scene photos." Abby said.

"How was she drugged?" He asked.

"The psycho slipped something in her drink."

"And where in his drink?"

"His drink?" Ziva asked.

"Well… she couldn't have been drinking alone.

"Yeah. You're right. I only have one glass with her DNA on it." Abby began to go trough the photos.

"Stop here." Tony said. "Zoom on the table."

"That's a piece of glass. How did you see it?"

"20/10 vision. I can see the seams on a fastball coming at me."

"What's you point?" Abby asked.

"On the previous photo, I saw her glass. It wasn't broken."

"He's right." Ziva said moving closer to the plasma.

"I was wondering where these pieces of glass came from. I found them on the carpet. Thank you, guys. I'll try to pull some DNA of them."

"Any time, Abby." Ziva said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go upstairs and try to annoy McGee somehow."

And just before Tony could have made any movement, Abby saw it: They were under the mistletoe.

"Stop, don't move."

"What?" Tony asked shocked.

"Look above you heads." Abby said with a big smile.

They both saw the mistletoe. Tony became very pale. He understood what was going to happen. Of course he wanted to kiss Ziva. He wanted it for a long time. But not like this. It was so sudden. On the other hand, he couldn't pass the opportunity to crush his lips on hers. Ziva on the other hand obviously didn't get the importance of the little plant above her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Mistletoe" Abby said. She was excited.

"And?" Ziva still didn't get it.

"I told you, Zi. Flip the switch, you're in America." Tony began. "When you're under the mistletoe with some one, you have to kiss them."

"You're making that up." Ziva laughed.

"No, he isn't." Abby said. "You have to kiss him. I kissed Gibbs."

"You did?" Tony asked with wide open eyes.

"Yep." Abby smiled without explaining that she kissed him on the cheek.

_Noo. This is not happening._ Ziva thought. _I'm not kissing Tony. I hid my feelings for him for the past three years. A kiss will spoil everything. God, I want to kiss him. I want him lips on mine. Nooo. Stop. I can't think that. He's my partner._

"I'm not doing this." Ziva said trying to walk away.

"Yes, you are." Abby replied pushing her back.

"Are you afraid, Ziva?" Tony asked. He was thrilled himself. What would happen?

"What should I be afraid of?" Ziva asked trying to stay still. She didn't want look weak.

"Nothing." Tony said. "What is a little kiss?"

Their eyes met. They faces approached. Tony put his hand on her cheek. Their lips touched. At first the kiss was gentle. They both hesitated. They broke the kiss. Their eyes met again. Then Tony captured her lips again. They deepened the kiss. They expressed all the feelings that they had for each other. They broke the kiss in order to breathe. They smiled. They kissed again, and again… Ziva put her hands around his neck and he put his on her waist. Nothing else mattered in that moment. It was their moment.

Abby was looking at them and was clapping her hands. The elevator dinged and Gibbs entered the lab with a Caff-Pow in his hand.

"I'll finally have some peace up there."

At the sound of his voice the two agents pulled apart. Their hearts were racing. Tony was getting ready for a head-slap. And then he heard Gibbs:

"Good job, Abby. Remind me to thank Johnson for the evidence. Get the back to the evidence locker."

"What was that?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs asked agent Johnson to give him the evidence from this case so I would have an excuse to call you down here. This case was closed 2 weeks ago. I figured out the glass thing in 2 hours." Abby explained.

"And the point of this was…?" Tony asked.

"Is he stupid, or is he acting?" Gibbs asked.

"I thing that I stupid because it took me that long to realize how much I care for Ziva." Tony said.

"That's why we decided to act." Abby said. "And it worked."

"You deserved you Caff-Pow." Gibbs said.

"Thanks, boss. Thanks, Abs" Tony said.

"Abby can you get me the file that on the table under the plasma? McGee will be looking for it." Gibbs asked, as McGee entered the lab, looking for the same file. He rushed to the plasma, where Abby was standing.

They found themselves under the mistletoe. Everybody was looking at them. McGee soon realized what they all were smiling about.

"That's not happening." He said. "Tony, is this one of you jokes?"

"No, Probie. I was just trapped by your future girlfriend under that thing."

"Come on, McGee, Abby, we all know that you want this." Ziva said.

"I'll deal with you later, Gibbs." Abby said before she and McGee kissed.

_Good job, Marine. _Gibbs thought. _Operation "Mistletoe succeeded. You Should make a report in you service file._

THE END

Please Review. I have the feeling that no body likes my stories. It makes me really sad.


End file.
